


When I Think About You...

by Ridley160



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony-centric, Uniform Kink, improper use of gloves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:38:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ridley160/pseuds/Ridley160
Summary: Tony develops an unusual infatuation after he sees Steve in the stealth suit for the first time and spirals into a sexual crisis. After months of a growing obsession with Steve and his uniform Tony finds himself with a pair of Steve's finger-less gloves, and indulges in a fantasy.(Fill for 2018 Stony MCU bingo)





	When I Think About You...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for my bingo Prompt: First Times 
> 
> I get that this one was a bit of a stretch for that prompt but it was all I could think of and I really wanted to write this so I mashed them together and hoped that they would stick.

The first time Tony saw Steve in the stealth suit he had a momentary existential crises. The lines of the suit, the way it hugged and framed every portion of Steve's sculpted body. The emphasis of his shoulders that tapered into his narrow waist, and defined the shape of his supple perfect ass. It was devoid of the (in Tony's opinion) obnoxious red and white stripes, instead it was all a single dark navy blue, and the star emblazoned across his chest silver with three horizontal lines across the chest. The stitching along the heavy fabric, obviously tactical in function for the body armor but aesthetically pleasing to look at. Paired with the uniform was a handsomely fitted leather belt, a crisscrossing harness to hold the Shield, and a pair of matching finger-less gloves.

It was obvious Steve had no idea how deliciously attractive he looked in the uniform, as he strutted around the tower as if everything were normal. How had Tony never noticed the level of sexy that was Steve Roger's super soldier body? Right back to existential crises. The first time Tony's cock grew hard looking at Steve had been...alarming. In his younger days Tony had dabbled in experimentation with his sexuality, it was the 80's while still considered a bit taboo, the act of doing something so inappropriate had been thrilling.

There had been a fair number of hand-jobs, cock sucking, and the occasional fingering, but Tony hadn't gone quite over the edge into straight up fucking a man in his ass. Sex ended up being more rewarding with women, and his male partners had decreased steadily until Tony identified as primarily straight. He had chalked it up to a phase of his youth and had never looked back on it. Until Now. Now he was staring at Steve's back while he leaned over a table looking over Tony's computer console. The way Steve was bent pulled the fabric more taught across his bottom, giving the world a full view of his glorious posterior. It had Tony's mouth feeling dry and his pants too tight.

Steve had drawn himself back up to full height and turned, his hands resting on the front of the belt. “Stark, can you give me a hand with this?” Tony had snapped his jaw closed and gave Steve his a-typical disinterested expression, but approached the computer console anyways to assist the Captain. He pushed the inappropriate thoughts to the back of his mind and believed that would be the end of it.  
  


The first time Tony masturbated to thoughts of Steve Rogers he felt ashamed and disgusted. Tony had always been open about sex, there wasn't a lot he considered to be inappropriate and jerking off was a private guilt free experience for him. It felt good, he felt relaxed and loose afterwards and often had a clearer head for working. Not this time, and for many reasons.

Their partnership hadn't started well, from the harsh words on the helicarrier and Tony's disregard for authority figures, it hadn't been the making of a great team bonding. That paired with Tony's personal hatred for Captain America for being the everything to his father that Tony could never be. Of course they had gotten over some of the early assumptions of one another, and Steve had been the one to try and make amends since Tony had nearly died to save them all.

Steve Rogers was still as goodhearted as Howard had made him out to be and it made Tony bitter with resentment at times. However they had tip-toed around one another onto a territory where they could be friendly and work together when needed, and what went from a strictly business type relationship bloomed into the fragile beginnings of friendship.

Friends though didn't touch themselves while thinking about getting fucked by the other. Especially when both were straight males and perfectly comfortable in their sexuality as such. Tony though couldn't help himself as he laid in bed that night with an achingly hard cock. Every movement dragging the fabric of his boxers across the sensitive skin of his dick, and making it throb with need for more. When his hand first crept down and under the elastic band to cup and rub himself Tony had tried to think of someone else, the nameless, faceless starlets, Pepper Potts, hell even Natasha, but as he pumped and stroked his shaft it wasn't quite enough.

His mind drifted to a hot mouth on his cock, sucking and licking, his hands clutching into short blonde hair. Tony could picture it, Steve' Rogers on his knees in full uniform sucking his cock, hungry for it, running his tongue along the length and taking the head into his mouth. It'd be wet, sloppy and so sexy, Steve's perfect lips around him, pink and a little swollen, shiny with saliva. He'd nuzzle into Tony's groin, kiss at his inner thigh and softly lick and suck on Tony's balls. Then he would swallow Tony's length down again, all the way to the root he'd take him into that wet cavern to suck and bob his head. Tony would spill his load into that mouth and Steve would hum with pleasure, his throat contracting as he swallowed. Steve would pull back and look up at Tony his pupils dialated with arousal and drop a hand to cup himself through the uniform a dribble of Tony's come leaking down the corner of his mouth.

“Fuck.” Tony cursed as his body tensed and he came messily onto his hand and stomach. He fell back against his bed and felt the creeping shame as soon as the glow of orgasm rapidly faded. It had been years since he had felt turned on by another man, and at this level of intensity as well. Tony wondered if he was experiencing some sort of mid-life crisis that for some reason resulted in himself lusting after a young and viable man. Tony got out of his bed and walked to his bathroom to clean himself up. He wet a towel, wiped away the evidence, and returned to his bed for some much needed sleep. Tony put the incident behind him and believed now that it was out of his system he could move on from it.  
  


The first time Tony realized he had a problem was when he nearly called out the wrong name while making love to a woman. There had been a big veteran charity event and Tony along with the Avengers had been asked to attend to help draw in donations. Tony played his usual part smiling for the cameras and people, putting on the face that they wanted to see. The evening was going smoothly until Steve Rogers showed up, and in his dress uniform from the army. Right veterans charity, of course he'd be wearing it to support the cause. Tony had to retreat into the bathroom and splash cold water on his face to will his erection away.

It had become a near nightly ritual now he would masturbate and think of Steve Rogers, and since then other things had been making Tony feel hot under the collar besides the stealth suit. He could now add dress uniform to the growing list of material he used in his private inappropriate fantasies. Tony, in retaliation to his traitorous body returned to the event, had himself a hard drink and found his conquest for the night.

The two of them tumbled into Tony's bed and he took her from behind. Tony held her hips and thrust himself roughly into her, but he was no where closer to reaching climax after several minutes of pumping his cock.

“You close yet?” She had asked, looking over her shoulder. “my back kind of hurts like this.” She was down on her elbows, back arched and knees supporting her weight.

“Yeah, yeah just...too much to drink. Almost there...” Tony closed his eyes and let his mind drift, drift to picturing Steve beneath him, hot and tight begging for Tony to fuck him harder. What Steve's naked ass would look like, those perfect round globes tensing, would he mind if Tony gave them a slap? Turn the cheeks pink, make it sting, as he thrust his cock into that clenching hole? Tony gripped the woman's hips tightly as he thrust himself harder into her tight heat with an all new renewed vigor. She gasped beneath him, breathy panting as she rocked her hips back. Quiet. She was too quiet. Tony wondered if Steve would be loud, when his pleasure was just so overwhelming that super solider body so over sensitive it would be too much and he'd lose himself. He'd moan deep, low rumbles, growling roughly with need.

“Fuck-yes-yes-yes S-St-” Tony came with the name almost spilling from his lips.

As the pleasure waves receded Tony pulled out, and stripped the condom off himself. Tony didn't look at her, he couldn't bring himself to look at her as he stood up from the bed, still panting slightly to catch his breath Tony walked out on her and shut himself in the bathroom. Tony normally wasn't so callous, and he rarely left a bed partner unsatisfied, but he couldn't pretend that everything was okay. He couldn't even come until he thought about having sex with Steve and that was an alarming realization. Tony turned the shower on and tried to scrub away the dirty feeling.  
  


The first time Tony realized he overstepped his boundaries it was too late to take it back. They were returning from a mission a bit scuffed and bruised but overall not terribly injured. Steve's uniform was a bit worse for wear having a building collapse practically on top of him. The stealth suit had seen better days. Steve was sitting in the quinjet with the rest of the team on their way back to the tower. He was fiddling with one of the snaps on his gloves that had come loose.

“I can fix that for you.” Tony stated.

Steve looked up to Tony and back at the broken snap with a small frown. “You have enough to do than fix my wardrobe. I can just put in a request to shield and-”

“Nonsense.” Tony waved a hand dismissively. “I actively have multiple projects at once, what is one more plus who know how long it will take Shield to issue you a new one and obviously I can make it better.”

“But-”

“Nope. When we get back drop off the uniform to my shop and I'll fix it all up for you. Maybe even issue you something new, I could maybe even add this new fiber weave I have been developing.” Steve just sighed and shook his head knowing there was no sense in arguing.

“Fine, since you insist.” Steve admitted his defeat and Tony smiled in triumph. A few hours later he found the neatly folded uniform on one of the worktables that had the least clutter. Complete with the belt, harness and gloves. Tony set to work on fixing the gloves first and replacing the broken snap and reinforcing with a new strip of leather. Tony slipped the gloves onto his hands to test the fit and that the new leather wasn't too stiff.

Tony flexed his hands, they fit well, a little loose on him but Steve had bigger hands than he did. He brushed the palm along his arm and hummed at the texture along his skin. A thought suddenly popped into his mind these were Steve's gloves this was something he wore often on missions and this is what it would feel like if he ever put his hands on Tony. It was a despicable thought, he should rip them off and just repair the uniform as he had promised but Tony couldn't stop himself because Steve would never touch him in the ways he wanted to be touched.

This way he could have that, a small victory for his depravity, and Steve would never know of his mid life crises sexual infatuation. It could even help ease his problem if he got just that little taste of what it would be like. Not now though, he did have a lot of work to do but later...oh later he could have fun. Tony pocketed the gloves for the moment and set to work on the uniform and other small tasks he had for his team's equipment. That night though he headed to his room in the penthouse, the gloves still hidden away in his pants pocket, and no one would ever know.

Tony set them on the nightstand and then stripped down. First his shirt, the arc reactor casting the light blue glow in the otherwise dark room. He slipped out of his jeans and pulled down his boxers with them. Stripped off his socks one at a time and then crawled into his bed facing the wall and sat knees bent, legs tucked under. Tony reached for the nightstand and slipped the gloves back on, Steve's gloves, the brown light leather smooth and soft. Tony closed his eyes and lightly ran his palms down his chest, the leather rubbed deliciously against his skin.

Tony reached his nipples, the buds hardening under his touch as he circled his palms over them sending electric fissures of pleasure arcing through his nerves. His mouth fell open as he panted out harsher breaths his nipples feeling tight and sensitive with every touch. The leather scraped and rubbed his tender flesh, Tony rolled and pinched his nipples between his fingers making them throb and ache. Tony's cock twitched and pulsed with need as he played with his body, picturing Steve's hands on him, wearing the uniform gloves and all.

Tony slipped his hands down further over his flat stomach and let the leather rub over his thighs. He teased himself not going straight for his cock just exploring and touching everywhere around it. Steve would be thorough he liked to have a plan, he never went straight in for the goal. Tony skirted his fingers around his groin and dipped a single digit below his balls and lightly grazed the pad up and over the taught skin. Tony shivered and went more bold, cupping and fondling his balls and the texture of the leather gloves created a brilliant contrast of sensations prickling through his skin.

Unable to make himself wait anymore Tony finally took his cock in hand he let the leather scrape along his shaft, it pulled and tugged a little painfully, but he didn't pull his hand away just yet. He went slow so as not to cause any unnecessary discomfort. Just letting the fantasy dominate his mind of Steve's hands in those gloves touching him in such despicable ways. Steve in the stealth uniform, hungry and desperate for it he wouldn't even take the time to change, he'd touch, rub, fondle every inch of exposed flesh he could reach, and it would feel exactly like this.

Tony swiped his thumb over the tip of his cock, it was wet and slippery from the leaking precome. He let out a soft moan as his imagination took hold, fantasizing about Steve playing with his cock, squeezing the base and a nice slow stroke up to the head. There was a bite from the heavy material of the gloves, if he went too fast it created too much friction and there was risk of causing some chafing if he wasn't careful, but maybe a little lube would help things along.

Reluctantly Tony released his cock and moved across the bed to rummage through the drawer for the bottle of lube he kept on hand. He re-positioned himself with his back against the mattress legs open, knees bent. With the bottle in hand he poured a generous amount onto the leather and reached down to spread it over his length. Tony sighed while he leaned his head back, and coated his cock giving himself a few extra pulls, it felt good, but he didn't want to be too hasty. Tony returned to slow delicate touches up his length lightly running up the underside with his fingertips teasing himself.

Tony enclosed his fist around himself closing his eyes and gave a good long stroke up, the leather slid along his skin smoothly. He worked up to a steady rhythm not too fast to get off, but enough to satisfy and prolong the pleasure. His cock throbbed with need for more, but Steve wouldn't be too hasty he'd take his time and draw it out maybe make Tony beg a little. Yeah, he'd like that.

The wet sound of skin on leather filled the quiet of the room, Tony's breath wasn't to the point of labored panting, but was coming out shaky and strained. This is what it would feel like to have Steve jerk him off while in uniform and the knowledge of that made his cock grow even harder in his hand, he nearly came, a small spurt of precome spilled from the tip onto his stomach. Tony squeezed hard at the base to back himself from the edge he nearly tipped over.

Tony took a moment to breath and calm down before he set to fondling his balls, rolling and gently tugging them in his hand. He shifted slightly on the bed into a more comfortable position and sighed contently as he drew out the experience. Tony wondered if Steve would be a top or a bottom would he be as domineering in the bedroom as he was on the battlefield? Tony shivered pleasantly at the thought, but then again Steve as a power bottom, begging for Tony to fill him and fuck him, that had its appeal too.

Either way Tony would have been happy to do both take or receive it would probably be a wild ride with Steve Rogers. What was sexier? Fucking Steve over a table while still in uniform? His pants pulled down and bunched around his legs while Tony pounded into him all while Steve begged for him to go harder and faster. Tony gasped and moaned as he began to stroke his cock again., his hips began to thrust up into his fist as he really got into it and chased his pleasure.

There was also the idea of Steve taking Tony while he wore the uniform. The blue fabric hugging him and showing off all of his assets, his sculpted perfect body. The leather harness framing his chest and the bite of the leather gloves on Tony's skin. Steve could hold him down so easily, unbutton his fly and pull his cock out. What an image Steve in full uniform with his huge dripping cock jutting out and exposed.

“Ooooh god!” Tony panted as he stroked himself faster, his arm moving rapidly, rubbing his hand over his cock.

_“I'm going to fuck you Tony, and you are going to lie there and take it.”_ Steve would say and he would then grab Tony's hips and shove his massive length into him and start thrusting, pounding that super soldier dick into him repeatedly and Tony would love it.

“Yes, yes fuck me Captain, fuck me!” Tony chanted out loud as his hand sped up, the leather scraped against his skin. His hips snapped up into his fist as he pumped his cock imagining having filthy and rough sex with Steve Rogers.“God, oh-fuck-oh-fuck-oooh!” Tony practically wailed as he felt the tension in his body go rigid, everything inside himself reaching the peak and then the sweet release as the orgasm washed over him.

Tony came, his hips rocking with the pulses from his cock spilling messily onto his stomach and over his hand, the last few spurts dribbling down over the leather glove. With a heaving breath Tony relaxed letting his legs fall back to the bed and let the post orgasm afterglow settle over himself. It was short lived however once the reality set in and Tony had to face what it was he had done. Not only had he been masturbating again to thoughts of Steve, his team-mate, Captain, his friend but had stolen the man's gloves and used them as an extra prop for his sick fantasies.

Tony lifted his hand and examined the mess, and he had come all over the right handed glove. The shame filled him and he quickly ripped the gloves off and threw them into the nightstand to hide the evidence of his depravity.

“What the fuck is wrong with me?” He asked aloud in the dark not actually looking for an answer. After a few more minutes of wallowing in self pity Tony forced himself up and entered the bathroom to clean himself up. He wiped away the come from his abdomen and cock with a wet towel, tossed it into the dirty laundry and returned to his bed. Sleep didn't come easy as his guilt weight heavy.

It became a near nightly ritual as Tony jerked himself off to thoughts of Steve Rogers he wore the gloves of the uniform to better enhance the fantasy. Tony kept the gloves and fashioned a new set for Steve as there was no way he could allow himself to hand them back knowing what he had used them for. Tony contemplated on what he should do about his problem, his obsession, he could quit the Avengers and move far-far away and possibly his infatuation would fade. Only he had too many responsibilities as Iron Man for that to be a viable option.

Tony couldn't let anyone know of what he did. There was no way that Steve would share his attraction after all Tony was convinced that Steve was straight given the time period he came from. Not that there weren't gay people in the 40's, but sexuality was a lot more repressed then. Perhaps if Steve had grown up in modern times he may have been more open to experimentation, but Tony wasn't about to risk his dirty secret coming out. So Tony kept his depravity to himself, isolating himself and feeling the shameful disgust when he looked at Steve with the dirty thoughts of what he wanted to do to the man.

 

The first time Tony realized he may not be the only one with a problem. He bumped into Steve in the early morning which wasn't typical for Tony to be heading to his workshop at that particular time. He had a difficult time sleeping and had decided it was best to get an early start on his latest project before he had to get cleaned up for his board meeting later. The odd thing was Steve had been in Tony's workshop. Tony walked in and Steve jumped dropping something to the workbench and he spun around with a blush forming on his cheeks.

“Oh Tony you're usually not up this early! I...I was looking for uh...this!” He said picking up a random screw-driver. “Well that's all I needed. You have a lot of tools in here took a minute to find, well I should go fix-fix the thing I needed this...for....yeah bye!” Steve rambled as he hurried out of the shop. Tony watched Steve go with a perplexed expression on his face. What on earth had Steve been doing in here? Tony walked up to the workbench that Steve had been standing by and took a glance at the items there, nothing seemed out of place-wait-

One of Tony's older gauntlet's for his armor was dropped onto it's side and not where Tony had last left it. Steve sure had been acting guilty about something too. Tony looked back towards the door and returned his attention to the gauntlet a devilish idea formed in his mind. If this was indeed what he thought it might be. Tony smirked and picked up the gauntlet suddenly feeling very optimistic about his chances with Steve.

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my best work and I did want to add more but I just didn't have time. Perhaps I will write a part two someday when I find the motivation but that will be a long ways off.


End file.
